


Dubious Date

by Quiet_Shadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first glance, it may have looked like a date. And maybe it was one, kinda, though one had to wonder why one of the person present was actually bound to a chair. As it is, Perceptor would very much like to be somewhere else. Too bad for him Soundwave doesn't seem so hasty to let him go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubious Date

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord, this has to be the very first TF slash fic I wrote, back in 2008. O_O  
> I found it by searching through old files and corrected a few little things (such as punctuation) before deciding to post it here for Valentine's Day.  
> Enjoy, dear readers. :)

A single table in the center of an abandonned warehouse, just lightened by a few candles, Cybertronian-sized of course, in the corners. Two mechs who were meeting each other, set up on a date by very determined people. It looked like a standard date/meeting, by old Cybertronian standards.

But something wasn’t quite right there.

Especially if one double checked the identity of the two mechs.

Namely, an Autobot scientific and a Decepticon officer.

Perceptor was a gentle ‘bot. He wouldn’t have, as the humans said, hurt a fly, unless he was seriously ticked off, and even that was rare and usualy caused by a Decepticon’s plot to destroy the Autobots and/or Earth.

And ticked off, he really was.

“This is absolutely ridiculous, do you hear me?”

No response. He wasn’t expecting one anyway. Captors rarely were polite enough to answer you at every turn. Well, it wasn’t this one who had captured him, but...

Still, he wasn’t pleased in the least with the situation. Being bound to a chair by your wrists and legs, not able to move if anything happenned, would do that to you.

“Your Cassettes are seriously glitched, you know that?”  
“Affirmation: Aknowledged.”

Perceptor glared at Soundwave. The darkly colored Decepticon sat quietly in front of him, on the other side of the table. On the said table were two untouched cube of high-grade energon, and some red Earth flowers – roses, his databanks supplied – in a vase.

There was a soft music playing in the background. The setting would have been romantic, he supposed, if not for the fact he had been kidnapped and brough here by a pair of very excited minibots, a mechanical feline and two bird-shapped Cassettes.

He had no idea where “here” was, and he didn’t know how to escape his shackles.

Sure, it was better than a cell, and he hadn’t been tortured so far but still...

The Autobots hadn’t fought against the Decepticons since two days ago, and with the damages either side had managed to acquire, it would likely be a while before any of them would be ready to go back on the battlefield.

He wasn’t working on any secret project that could possibly interest Megatron and his cohort, either.

So what was he doing here?!

“What do you want with me, Soundwave?”

The Decepticon just stared at him. The microscope felt unconfortable.

“Me: Nothing.”  
“Why did you send your lackeys after me, then?”

Soundwave wasn’t very expressive, however, the red Autobot could sense his desapprobation for the way he had spoke of the other mech partners...children...whatever Cassettes were to their owners.

“Cassettes: not lackeys; sole perpetrators. Setting: their idea of a date.”

Perceptor gasped.

Internal diagnosis showed him that he didn’t suffer from any malfunction.

Sure, he wasn’t so much of a social ‘bot, nor was he a sparkbreaker, like the Lambo Twins or Jazz were, for example, but he wasn’t exactly as clueless some of his fellows Autobots seemed to think when it came to some matters.

Eh, even him had experienced interfaces before! But none of his previous lovers had ever said they were taking him on a date...

He knew the word, and his meaning; a form of courtship to assess the suitability of a partner in an intimate relationship. One dated someone he was interested in a romantic manner. One didn’t date the enemy!

Especially if said enemy was Soundwave!

He hadn’t really said... He couldn’t... He was dreaming!

“Date?! You’re kidding, right?”

He was almost hopeful it was just a stupid joke. But Soundwave shook his head. Perceptor groaned.

“Why would they try to set you up on a date?”  
“Cassettes motivation: getting me some time out,” shrugged -- he actually shrugged! Who would have though the usually expressionless Decepticon could do that? -- the other mech.

Now, Perceptor was naive on some subject, but dealing with mechs like the Twins on regular basis had given him a way of feeling when things were ‘fishy’, to quote humans.

“That’s not the only reason, isn’t it? Why did they abduct me?”  
“Reason given: not sufficient?”  
“No, it’s not. I don’t believe it for a second,” stated the scientific. “Again, I ask: why did they do that?”

Soundwave was silent for a moment. Finally, after taking a sip of energon, he answered monotonously:

“Perceptor: good looking ‘bot. Statut: no lover; intelligent mech; worth more than a glance. Own statut: no lover since long. Cassettes: worried. Feelings about me: in need of a partner.”

Perceptor squirmed on his seat.

Oh, Primus almighty! He thought for a second he was going to faint. Surely, he wasn’t intending to... he tried to calm himself, to not show how much he began to be afraid. It wouldn’t go well if he did.

Soundwave picked up easily on his nervosity, though. Telepaths do that.

“Perceptor: nervous. Suggestion: relax. Intentions: not going to touch you.”  
“Not on the first date anyway,” said a voice somewhere outside.

Perceptor had almost forgotten the Cassettes were standing guard outside, letting them alone to “get to know each other better”. He wasn’t exactly surprised to find out they were in fact monitoring them.

The voice – he wasn’t sure which one of the Cassettes’ Twins was speaking – continued.

“He never does...”  
“He should; does he have any idea how hard it was to bring the Autobot here?”  
“Of course not; you would think he'll be happy we offering him a toy to calm his processors. He’s more lenient with us and happy with the universe in general when he is well-shagged...”  
“Frenzy, Rumble: silence!”

For a usually calm and collected mech, he was very expressive? Did he hear irritation and... embarassement in the other voice?

So, he wasn’t the only one embarassed by the whole situation. Well, he was more than embarassed: Perceptor was mortified. Why couldn’t they simply try to kill him like they did usually?

Thank Primus, Soundwave didn’t sound like he wanted to force himself on him, but...

“So...You...actually agreed with... them?”

Soundwave looked straight at him.

“Answer: No; not taken as a valid answer.”  
“Of course they wouldn’t,” moaned the captive Autobot. “But why did they choose me? Aside of the fact I’m single and you’re too, it appears?”

Soundwave took his time to answer, a fact that didn’t escape to Perceptor.

“Reason: unknown.”  
“Why do I have the feeling you are lying again,” answered flatly the bound Autobot?  
“Because he is,” piped up a voice. “You wouldn’t believe some of the things he says sometimes while recharching. Did you know he has fantasies about you and...”

Soundwave’s visor glowed brightly. His voice was definitively cold and menacing when he spoke, and Perceptor felt a shiver spreading down his back.

“Rumble: Silence!”  
“Aye, Aye, boss-mech!”

Perceptor didn’t listen to the rest of the exchange. Instead, he tried to pull on his chains, but didn’t manage to do anything outside of scratching his paint.

His CPU was going to fry if that continued. He wanted to go back to the Ark, go to the wash racks, and drink as much High-grade as he could and go into recharche safely in his quarters.

He didn’t want to stay with those...those...maniacs! Fortunately, he supposed, Soundwave seemed reasonable about the situation.

And it wasn’t like he was a war’s prisonner. No mention of Megatron knowing about this suspicious ‘date’ had been made.

Perhaps he could be released without problems... it was worth a try anyway. Smilling timidely, he called the Communication Officer, who had just finished arguing with his Cassettes.

“Listen... Can we consider this...date...over? It’s obvious that neither of us is really at ease here. Would you please unbound me and let me go?”

Soundwave leaved his seat and moved to stand before him. He was towering over him, and Perceptor couldn’t hold back a shiver.

“Answer: no.”

Perceptor refrained himself to scream and swear a blue streak. Oh, please, don’t let him do anything to him...

A finger carefully lifted his head. He stared at the Decepticon with no small amount of fear. Dully, he noted the Decepticon had let his mask go. It was the first time he was seeing the stoic Officer without. His face was nothing remarkable, average at the best.

But esthetic was the least of his concerns.

He shook with fear, fully expecting the worse. But Soundwave simply kissed him on the cheek, gently, before moving his lips towards his.

He was a damn good kisser, supplied his mind after a few seconds of shock.

Perceptor blushed when finally the other stopped the kiss. He wasn’t used to such marks of affections. And he didn’t want to be from the part of this particular mech.

Really.

Soundwave was speaking to him in a soft tone, one of his hands caressing the side of his head and his neck, the other still holding his chin up.

“Date: unfinished. Cassettes: prepared a movie for us.”

With a hand, he showed him what looked vaguely like a battered couch – closer examination showed it was a pile of boxes and metal beams covered by multicolored covers – in front of which a small – by Cybertronians’ standards – television screen.

Perceptor stared.

“...oh...”  
“Perceptor: interested?”

His voice was...soft, for lack of better word. He seemed almost... hopeful. Perceptor nibbled his lip.

Soundwave was the enemy. Still, he hadn’t hurt him. He hadn’t used his dominant position to abuse of him in any way, except that one kiss, if you could truly call that abuse. He was even... strangely sympathic of the situation.

He wondered if the mech was event here on his own accord, or if his Cassettes had somewhat forced him, like himself.

Speaking of the little devils, they would pay, he would make sure of that the next time he came across them on the battlefield.

There was also the problem of his bounds. He had no illusions the Decepticon would unbound his chains before he had what he wanted. So, in a way, he didn’t have the choice. Than again, Soundwave seemed disposed to let him go either way.

But would that be right to just leave like that?

Of course, back at the Ark, Wheeljack had announced he was going to start working on a new project. Was it really safe to go back just yet?

Finally, the microscope relented.

“I... I guess a movie he’s okay... But just one, do you hear me?”

If he could judge by the cheers and triumphant roarings and screeches coming from outside and the smile on the mech in front of him, it was more than enough.

**END**


End file.
